


野味

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	野味

在连杂草都不长的荒寂环山公路，室外停车场边角处，孤零零的停着一辆黑色宝马，看车型应该是有年头了，却被擦得锃亮崭新，靠在车旁的人一头金发，血红色衬衣松垮的套在肩头，脖子上的银链chocker以及满是破洞的裤子充斥着扑面而来的不良气场，也不知道是不是车辆的主人。已是傍晚的天边被染的金黄，头顶的天空却有被墨蓝淹没的迹象，他不耐烦的抱着手臂，似乎是在等人。

 

秋风吹起些许尘土散落在林彦俊不听话的衣摆上，他冲着远处向他走近的男人压低了声音，眼睛却警惕的顾虑四周，确认没人后便拉开车门上了车。

“快点，我时间紧张。”

“这么急吗，我可没这么快欸。”

陈立农身着西装革履，纽扣都系在了最顶端，双手插在口袋里慢悠悠的跟着小野猫的动作，前脚刚关上车门，就被旁边满身戾气的人上手搜摸身体。

“东西带来没啦。”

车内开了顶灯，昏暗的黄光打在面前的人脸上，伤疤尽显无疑。林彦俊的嘴角似乎被人揍的不轻，渗出的血痕结了痂，颧骨处也尽是青紫，干枯柔软的金色发丝散落在眉间挡去了眼下的疲惫。

见着他急躁又要骂人的样子在自己身上做无用功，陈立农轻哼一声，眉眼弯起。

“你笑什么。”林彦俊的声音掺满不解。

“你觉得我会放在这吗。”陈立农细长的双眼被自己身躯挡住光源，看不清里面的情绪，他抬起身躯脱掉了外套甩在车后玻璃上。“话说回来怎么又去打架了，当初怎么答应我的？”

陈立农将袖口纽扣解开，挽起的袖口漏出年轻又健壮的筋骨线条，他伸手刚碰上林彦俊的嘴角，就被一把拍开，挡住自己的嘴角，林彦俊的食指似乎也缠了创可贴，如同软绵绵的猫爪挠人一样挠着陈立农的心脏。  
“嘶……不要你管。”

“小野猫不听话，要罚哦。”坐在后座的陈立农调低椅背，嘴角调笑的勾起，一只手捉住撑在自己上方林彦俊的衣领，让其靠近自己，林彦俊碎发散开，浓密睫毛下的眼神里写满了不羁，马尾草的味道悠悠的钻入鼻孔还混着一丝并不令人愉悦的铁锈味。

“我都跟你说了今天没有时间了，改天，先把说好的东西给我。”  
林彦俊面前挤满了陈立农的鼻息，狭小的空间里此刻极其靠近的俩人气氛暧昧至极。陈立农摸上林彦俊精瘦的腰，上下摩挲了几下后一把用力，瞬间失去平衡的林彦俊整个人压在了陈立农半躺的身上。

“天上可掉不了馅饼，既然又出去打架就不要再来找我啊。”游走在腰部的双手又移到了圆润的臀瓣上，隔着粗糙的牛仔布使劲揉搓了几下，想都不用想定是留下了印子。

“嗯…”被玩弄的林彦俊闷哼一声，感受到了下身越来越硬的突起，脑中刚冒出臭流氓又开始了的念头，就感觉双腿被人加紧，后脑勺被一只温暖的手拖住，后一秒竟是瞬间被压在了身下，险些撞到车门的林彦俊因为陈立农的遮挡，只听见闷哼一声吃痛。

“长那么大个还想在这么小的地方翻身，活该。”林彦俊双腿中间夹了个陈立农，只得不舒服的岔开，一只架在了前座的椅背上，另一只脚的厚底皮靴的后跟跟勾住了驾车位的安全带，啪嗒作响。

陈立农随意的揉了两下被压到的骨关节，这点小伤丝毫不碍事，现在开始才正要吃大餐。他将手指伸入近乎开在腿根的破洞里，顺滑的手感让人爱不释手。

“穿这种裤子出去跟光大腿有什么区别，想勾引谁呢。”

林彦俊被摸的耳根已经通红，皱起眉头，硬着头皮调笑。  
“你明知道…”  
他扯着陈立农的领带学他的样子将陈立农拉近，炙热的二氧化碳全数喷洒在放大的脸上。  
“要做就快点，啰嗦死了。”

唇舌被野猫含住了，干燥的嘴唇有些粗糙的起皮，林彦俊借着情欲用舌头勾引着对方。陈立农愣了数秒，强烈的回应加深了这个吻，嘴角被染上湿润的同时，血痂在狠狠舔舐渗出浓郁的铁锈味，回荡在两人交错缠绵的唇舌之战中。

稀薄的空气与浓烈的情欲在车厢内一并点燃，口腔愈发加剧的血腥味使林彦俊难以呼吸，使劲推开面前黏黏腻腻的吻，此时陈立农的手已经从腿根摸进内裤边缘，被捏住半勃性器的林彦俊浑身一栗，舒服的溢出呻吟。

抬眼看见情难自已的人抬起修长的脖颈，银色金属连成的chocker随着他的扭动在喉结下上勒出红印，为面前的场景更增添了一份情色。他单手熟练地揉捏着敏感的性器，又将血红色的衬衫扯开，肩头上漏出的青紫伤痕让他不由的蹙起眉头，下手更重的同时注意到里头还穿着黑色打底背心，明明还是这么保守。

“真碍事。”

他用骨节鲜明的手指挑着背心向上带，边缘刚好盖住林彦俊的乳首，精瘦的腹肌下饰上银色脐钉，野性又性感。林彦俊的性器已经湿润不已，前段泄出的液体沾湿了内裤，陈立农刚放过他的小兄弟转手从口袋里变出一管润滑，挤出一坨后又从破洞里伸进去，转攻后穴。

屁股还摩挲着粗糙的布料，皮肤烫的像是着了火，此刻两瓣中间被侵入冰凉的异物，滚烫的甬道立刻缩紧，林彦俊咬住嘴唇想抑制住呻吟还是被陈立农的耳朵捕捉到了。

“叫出来，这里没人能听见的。”

林彦俊扬起下巴眯着眼瞥向窗外，天已然全黑了，贫瘠的地方看不见一幢建筑物，只能见着室外停车场的路灯还亮的摇摇欲坠。确实是没什么人的郊区，但一点声音在这种地方就格外明显。

见林彦俊还有时间开小差，陈立农边扭动着手指寻找柔软内壁里的敏感点，湿粘的后穴如同小嘴，吮吸着自己伸入的两根手指，被陈立农的动作搅的情难自禁的林彦俊忍不住的扭动着身体，呻吟也变得高昂，胸前的乳首刺激的立起，两点浅褐色的凸起在背心的遮挡下只漏出一半，好不色情。陈立农低头伸出舌头，挑开乳首处的背心，用温暖的口腔整个含住。

“哈…….！别再弄了，洞要被弄大了。”林彦俊压着声线娇喘道，双手无力的攀在陈立农的肩头，男人的背似乎更宽了些，隔着单薄的衬衫布都感受到了陈立农背上热气蒸腾的津津汗意。

陈立农轻啃着略带红肿的乳尖，“哪个洞啊，是后面的洞吗。”  
这时候的林彦俊被骚话刺激的脑中一片空白，突然呻吟出声，他的后穴被手指找到了敏感点，从后穴窜到脑门的快感让他恍然失神，他弓起纤细的身躯，双手头也被顶到了后挡风玻璃上，冰凉贴上原本被情欲烧的滚烫的后颈，如烟火一般的快感到达了顶端，竟是立刻射了出来。

被手指就弄出来了，果真是最近自己禁欲太久了吗。

陈立农还舔着肉粒，感受到了腹部滚烫的粘腻和突然搅紧的后穴抬了头，就见被逼到车尾的林彦俊眼神早就涣散下来，脆皮软心糖似的他被融化了糖衣，内里的甜软暴露出来更让人心颤，漂亮的黑色眸子似湖水波纹般的蓄了泪，下唇红润甚至被自己咬的渗了血，揪住自己的衬衣正细小的呻吟着，看的陈立农再也无法忍耐了，还藏在西装裤下早已胀大的性器硬是又将帐篷撑大了些。

“这么快…太狡猾了吧，我都没开始呢。”他的喉结随着吞咽口水的动作上下滚动，半屈着身子站起，较矮的车顶抵到了他的头，双手绕道腰间将人的裤腰带解开，随即抓起林彦俊挂在前座的小腿让人翻身半跪在软垫上，帮褪下外裤，只是依然把厚底皮靴留在脚上。

林彦俊在高潮的余韵里扑腾，似条濒死的鱼，哪还有脑子管这个，身体异常乖巧的顺从着陈立农的动作，被脱了裤子的大腿根已磨的通红，一下暴露在冷空气中，总算是提起了几根神经，他抬起潮红的脸颊，揶揄的笑道。

“我看是你不行才用手指吧，嘁。”

陈立农盯着圆润的金色后脑勺，只是笑，“你想好了要这么嘴硬。”  
饱满的臀瓣被陈立农撅起，顶灯照出一片水光，陈立农解开裤链时的阴茎终于从帐篷里弹出，啪的一声甩在林彦俊挺翘的屁股上。  
林彦俊不转头便感受到了臀瓣上的灼热巨大，陈立农将龟头抵在穴口，湿滑小嘴便一张一阖的开始吮吸，求着更多的侵入。

“你这里湿的不行了。”陈立农边说边压了上来，本就是爱出汗体质的他，整个人早就因清热而湿透。滚烫的胳膊圈住林彦俊身躯的同时，性器也一贯而入，后入的姿势让陈立农整根顶到了底。  
林彦俊被烫的几乎喊出声，被填满的胀痛和快感同时涌了上来，脚趾蜷缩的颤抖，膝盖已被并不是那么光滑的软垫磨红。还没等他适应，陈立农便又整根拔出，里面的温暖湿滑如吸盘一样挽留着每一次拔出的性器，再次插入时淫荡的后穴还会使劲夹住他。

林彦俊的面前没了陈立农，只得趴在后挡风玻璃上，手掌贴上了唯一的冰凉，身躯却愈发燃烧起来，几乎觉得要在这狭小空间里像火柴一样被燃烧的一干二净，手掌处的那一块玻璃周围凝出了一圈水蒸气。陈立农坏心眼的抵上林彦俊的敏感点，粗壮的肉棒抵着那一处细小凸起一阵研磨，伴随着陈立农在耳边愈发粗重的呼吸，林彦俊再也无法克制自己的声音，被撞的口沫横飞，满脸红润，双眼含欲，整个人被操开了。

“啊啊……!!不….不行了……”

灭顶的快感，夹杂着随时可能会被发现的心情，泪水糊了满眼甚至连正前方都看不清，发丝湿透了一半，身后的感觉却更清晰了，尾椎骨神经牵引着太阳穴都在跳动，此刻他只觉得自己刚才不该那么放屁，不然也不会被这个男人做到这么狠。虽然这辆车早就被陈立农贴上了防晒膜，外头人看不见里面的任何动作，但是从这似地震般的剧烈晃动，轮谁都能猜出这里面正上演多么淫荡的事情。  
陈立农感受到了林彦俊小穴的颤栗，加快了速度，双膝抵着座位猛烈抽插，大腿撞击早就红透的屁股发出剧烈的响声，搅动着潺潺水声的小穴。

“把微笑往脸上推，太多废话放在心里面，这么多的虚伪……”  
林彦俊被丢在一旁的裤子里手机拼命的震动唱歌求存在感，却没人理睬它。此刻的两人共同攀上了高潮的顶端，随着林彦俊向上翘起的阴茎，陈立农也泄在了他的身体里，滚烫粘稠的白灼装不满屁股，如失了禁一般从后穴流出。

陈立农双膝跌跪在地毯上，趴在林彦俊的背上喘气片刻，乖乖从车枕后掏出纸巾帮人清理，林彦俊差点没晕过去，任由身后的男人摆布，他现在连手指都懒得抬一下，狭小空间的性爱使他现在浑身酸痛。

 

*  
几分钟后。  
待两个人清理完毕瘫倒在驾驶位和副驾驶位，后面的狼藉也不管了。  
林彦俊伸手摊开五指，陈立农知趣的从驾驶位储物格内掏出了一包…….巧克力。

全车陷入一股死一般的寂静，陈立农看着身边满脸怒气的男人一口一个的快要吃完巧克力，没打算自己剩一颗的样子，委屈的皱起了脸，小心翼翼的开口。  
“我也想吃。”

“你还吃！”林彦俊恶狠狠转头盯着这个刚才在自己身上作恶的男人，把巧克力嚼的嘎吱作响。“你再安排这种play，一辈子别想睡床了。”

“不是，这不刚好嘛，我们下午都没戏份，还问剧组借了车，阿俊别生气嘛。”陈立农知道自己惹祸不浅，林彦俊做爱之后十有八九脾气不好，哄哄就没事了。

“所以凭什么我是爱打架的不良！你是霸道总裁啊！什么奇奇怪怪的交易设定…”他不情愿的埋怨，一边抽出纸巾擦脸上的淤青，气的眼睛又瞪大了一圈，“而且还用真的血浆，很难吃欸。”

“那是剧里的设定我可不背锅啦。”陈立农无辜的摊开双手，举手投降。“而且我们好久没那个了，你说好的。”

“那你也别把破洞裤搞成这样啊！”林彦俊盯着大腿上出奇大的窟窿叹了口气，自己就是太宠这小孩了，又受不了一拉上裤子就装乖的他。

“我看你也挺乐在其中的啊…”陈立农小声嘟囔。

“把微笑往脸上推…”林彦俊正欲爆发，手机铃声又响了起来，看着上面显示的名字，林彦俊已经可以想象到他俩不回剧组还把车开走跑到荒郊野岭打野战的后果了。

 

行驶在环山上的黑色宝马亮着车灯，交错的路灯有规律的扫过车顶。

算了，免不了一顿骂了，胡闹总是要有后果的。林彦俊盯着男人时明时暗安静开车的侧脸，心生一股安心的倦意，他抬手呼噜了一把驾驶员湿透的头毛，在得到对方好奇的眼神后将最后一颗巧克力塞在对方柔软的嘴里。

 

FIN

（无证驾驶理由：虽然陈立农并没有拿驾照，但总不能让林彦俊痛着屁股开车。）


End file.
